dragondicefandomcom-20200214-history
Treefolk
The Treefolk are the tweflth race of Esfah. Lore Nature looked up from the war-ravaged plain, weary and saddened by the loss of the Selumari and Vagha, the mighty Amazons, and her Feral animal-folk. From the highlands to the coasts, in the swamps and across the plains, this battle between Nature and Death had raged like a ravenous beast. Each time she had brought forth a new race to stem the tide of evil, Death had corrupted another in return. But Nature would not give up, refusing to allow the destruction of all that was good on Esfah. She commanded two of her children – Eldurim and Aguarehl – to let loose their powers of earth and water. “Raise up a new race,” Nature beseeched. “We dare not fail; we must defend life!” And so Earth embraced the roots of the great trees of the Elder Forest, and Water imbued those roots with intelligence and power. The great trees changed, transformed with sentience; the brooks and streams came to life and took on beautiful feminine forms in her honor; and Nature’s truest essence became embodied hearts bound to the trees, female companions for life. A sylvan people emerged from the Elder Forest to take up the course of light and life across war-torn Esfah. Units Racial Ability Double Maneuvers: Treefolk may, when at any terrain, double their maneuver results during a counter-maneuver roll. Replanting: Treefolk may, when at any terrain during a march, after the maneuver attempt but before any action, exchange any number of Treefolk units in that army for an equal health value of Treefolk units from your dead unit area. Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Treefolk have access to all basic Earth (Gold) and Water (Green) magic normally. In addition, Treefolk also have access to special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Treefolk are able to normally cast. Gold Magic Stoneskin Casting Cost: 2 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add one save result to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Camouflage Casting Cost: 2 Target one health-worth of your units. Until the beginning of your next turn, only melee effects can affect the target unit and only melee damage can kill a camouflaged unit. The target unit cannot be promoted. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Dust to Dust Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in any enemy’s DUA. Target units are immediately buried. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Path Casting Cost: 4 Target any of your units at any terrain. Immediately move the target unit to any other terrain. Multiple castings target multiple units. Transmute Rock to Mud Casting Cost: 5 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract six maneuver results from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Green Magic Watery Double Casting Cost: 2 Target any army. Until the end of your next turn, add one save result to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Wall of Ice Casting Cost: 3 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add three save results to the target army. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Water of Life Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Flash Flood Casting Cost: 5 Target any terrain. Each army at the target terrain may make a maneuver avoidance roll. Immediately reduce the target terrain one face if no army generates at least eight maneuver results. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Call Water Casting Cost: 5 Target any terrain. Until the terrain face is changed, add the water (green) element to the target terrain. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Wall of Fog Casting Cost: 6 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, halve all maneuver results at the target terrain, and all missile damage into or at the target terrain. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Wall of Thorns Casting Cost: 8 Target any terrain not already under the effects of a Wall of Thorns spell or currently at the 8th face. Until the end of your next turn, any army making a maneuver attempt that results in changing the terrain face causes damage to itself equal to the total health-worth of units in the army. Roll the army; each melee result reduces the damage by one point. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains.